Revenge Is
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Funny how selling your soul to the demon could seem like nothing when you want to extend your hell to those who benefitted from your suffering. THRILL
1. Death Is Only The Beginning

A/N: So during my boredom, I picked Kurohitsuji chapters back up again and decided it's time to do a PoT version using my one and only OTP. I hope you'll all enjoy it with my own twists, and interpretations because I still remember why I love Ciel so much since he reminds me so much of our dear prince Ryoma.

This was another story for my anniversary that I held back since I hadn't yet sat down with my muse and contemplated where to go with this yet. But on a spur of the moment I thought, "why not!" and just went with it. Hope you all enjoy this story as much as the three others I've brought you so far as well.

* * *

**Revenge is…**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Funny how selling your soul to the demon could seem like nothing when you want to extend your hell to those who benefitted from your suffering. THRILL

* * *

**Prologue: Death, Is Only The Beginning**

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Warehouse**

_Decisions were usually made in a split second._

_Sure, people can say decisions are usually debated over days at a time before coming to a conclusion but the fact remains that the human mind makes an immediate one before a logical one comes to mind. Usually when under pressure, one chooses themselves over others and in the worst of situations, even an angel can become a demon._

_I usually ignored such requests that weren't made specifically towards me, but in this one case, boredom struck me and I answered on a whim…_

_Little did I know what this one brat could do- _

"Someone…. Help…"

XxX

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Well you know I adore you even with that attitude," The woman said fondly as she turned slightly to view him over her shoulder.

"Hn…" Her male companion merely uttered though a smirk that graced the sensual line of his lips in amusement.

The male adjusted his suit effortlessly in one motion while turning slightly to stare out the window oblivious to the girls and woman's who stared and followed his every step if they could. Despite his oblivious nature to the opposite sex and partiality to either slack off really bad or work really hard depending on his mood couldn't stop many from admiring the man.

"Ryoma?"

"Hm?" Ryoma responded, turning his golden eyes upon the women who walked ahead of him.

"Are you happy?" She asked turning fully towards the male. She had to admit the clean cut of his suit gave an appealing view of what he had to offer underneath from this view.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ryoma responded with a half smile to the petite woman.

"Hn…" She sighed out as she turned away to watch the people that passed by on the streets one level below from them.

"Aren't you?" Ryoma asked with a side-long look at the woman staring out the window. He watched the sunlight hit her black hair and make it look brown. Her hand unconsciously traced the glass in circles as her long lashes covered her violet eyes when she stared at her feet in thought. Miyo had always been beautiful in his eyes.

"I am," Miyo said with a small smile towards Ryoma all of a sudden.

Miyo was a special person to Ryoma. She had always been the only girl besides his cousin Nanako and his mother whom he could stand. Her parents and his had been great friends and business associates ever since Ryoma could remember. So when their parents went on a cruise that sunk in a storm taking everyone on board with it, they sought comfort in each other.

Both of them were the only child of each family and left well-off. They were sole owners of vast companies, multiple properties around the world, and the vast amount of money that came with it. Thankfully, they were raised to take control of the companies and assets one day so they didn't struggle with their positions but they faced much opposition. They were ridiculed for not knowing anything because they were young teenagers, chased after by fortune hunters and people looking to take over their fortunes and not taken seriously by other people when they made executive decisions for their companies. SO they promised to be with one another and swearing they'd stick together through thick and thin. That meant getting married at eighteen and investing everything in each other and their company.

Six years later, they were now twenty-three and part of the top ten strongest companies in Japan.

"I have to go pick up our son from school…" Miyo stated in a muffled voice as she buried herself into Ryoma's arms and scent.

"Come on," Ryoma said facing her towards the direction of his car. "I have to get back to work and so do you then."

Miyo smiled and started to walk. She was thankful to have such a capable husband sometimes but despite all his good that showed in their son, his bad habits of being bossy and smug also showed.

Ryoma sighed a bit as he watched his wife pick up her brisk, business walk and disappear behind the corner towards his car.

"Ryoma!"

He hurried towards Miyo when he heard her frantic yell only to feel something connect on the back of his neck. He saw black and nothing else….

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

A splitting pain ripped through Ryoma as he gained consciousness. He groaned slightly but forced himself to snap to attention when he heard his wife's terrified scream.

He tried to move but felt himself bound and once he focused enough he was in shock at the scene in front of him.

They were in some kind of warehouse with thousands of candles and a huge symbol on the floor. A group of people in dark robes were present and Ryoma knew they were all going to die, especially the one busy pumping himself into his wife who was held on the floor in the middle of the room.

"He's awake…" A gruff voice said to the others.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Ryoma asked ignoring the pain as he tried to focus. "Let my wife go."

"She's being prepared…" a male voice that was vaguely familiar said approaching Ryoma.

"What the-"

"She'll bring all our dreams to reality!" The man said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"You're crazy…"

"She needs to be sacrificed…"

"Let her go! You aren't fucking sacrificing her!" Ryoma said struggling.

"Ryoma…." Miyo said looking over at him. She looked tired and beaten and he felt a rage build within himself at the sight of his beautiful, spirited wife broken in front of him.

A man circled slowly around Miyo and before she could react or Ryoma could struggle again, he drew a blade with ancient scriptures carved onto it above his head and over Miyo's naked body.

Miyo's pained scream and Ryoma's roar of denial melded into one as two men held his chair down since it was moving from all his struggling. Blood spilled down the table and onto the sign on the floor that glowed mysteriously.

"Accept our sacrifice lord and grant us your power!" many of the hooded people spoke as they knelt and awaited the person they worshipped. "Her soul is yours!"

"Pathetic…" Miyo said rising from the table she was placed on… her wound had sealed and she was now staring at everyone with dark eyes… not her violet ones.

"Miyo?" Ryoma whispered.

"No longer…" one beside him whispered. "My lord demon is now within her."

"God…." Ryoma uttered. "Save us from this…"

The people paid no attention to his uttering as they untied him and brought him forth to who was no longer his Miyo… but like a marionette doll, she spoke and looked very much like his Miyo.

For a man who never prayed since the day he prayed that his parent's souls were at peace, he was willing to fall to his knees now and pray. He sent prayers, pleas, and threats to his maker in vain but the only answer he got was a searing pain that entered his belly. He glanced down and realized one of the people had stabbed him all the way to the hilt of the sword. It must have been his survival skills at work, or maybe adrenaline but in a moment's retaliation, he pulled the knife out and embedded it into the nearest person's neck.

"He's got spirit…" Miyo voice reached his ear. "Don't worry….death is only t he beginning…"

Ryoma fought the numbing pain he felt but he fell to his knees pulling the knife out of the person to use as protection. Never had he ever thought he'd be like a wild animal caged and fighting for his very breath. Despite it all, Ryoma still prayed to anything that would listen.

"Anybody… somebody…help…"

"There's no one who would my dear…" Miyo voice cooed to him though the eyes were pitched black staring at him.

"_Even with the price of your soul?"_

"For Miyo's revenge for the freedom of her soul…anything…" Ryoma answered though he had no idea how the voice even evaded into his thoughts and the others in the room seemed not to have heard. If he was dying anyways, what else mattered.

"_Omoshiro…."_

**xXx**

_And so my bored days ended and my burdens began… within those golden eyes that fought for survival, I sealed a contract of souls, of forever within those eyes that amused me with defiance._

* * *

A/N: thus begins Ryoma's vengeful quest. Do review and we'll officially begin it next chapter?


	2. Sinful

A/N: Here's another chapter for all of you to judge if it's worth anticipating.

Thank you and Read/Review for me as usual!

* * *

**Revenge is…**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Funny how selling your soul to the demon could seem like nothing when you want to extend your hell to those who benefitted from your death. THRILL

* * *

**Ch I: Sinful**

_**Echizen Mansion**_

"Just how long are you going to day dream?"

"Perhaps a while longer," Fuji said with a smile. "Your breakfast is on the table along with bocchan's."

"Hn…"

_Little did I know that when I contracted myself to obtain his soul, he'd be a bratty boy who demanded my every attention for every event in his life. At first I was doubtful that the soul would taste as good as the trouble I was burdened with by him but as the days passed into weeks and he strengthened, I began to crave the result of this hate driven soul that belonged to me. He had flawless skin that I would devour in pleasure soon. The golden eyes that stared into mine with no fear though he knew exactly what I was and what I wanted from him in the end thrilled me endlessly._

"We have work to do Syuusuke," an irritated voice cut through his thoughts once more.

"Does that mean you're done with your breakfast Ryoma-sama?" Fuji asked turning towards his "employer" with a wide smile.

"What do you think?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

Fuji merely continued to smile and nod as he viewed the outfit he had picked this morning for his cute master. The specially tailored black suit fit to the line of his sensual figure, something Fuji had to thank himself for when he apprenticed under a very tasty tailor some hundred years back in England.

Back in those days, when a serious contract was made, the one who summoned them had to wear an eye patch to cover the symbol. Nowadays was a lot easier as all Ryoma-sama had to do was pop in a contact lens and it covered the seal. He had no need to worry if anyone would see that his life hung on a thread that only Fuji controlled.

"Do you think we'll see her today?" Ryoma asked as he looked out the window and across his lawn to the gate that separated his vast estate from the rest of the world.

"Hopefully we will." Fuji said turning back to his task of organizing his master's cluttered desk. "Aiyoku is playful and vain. She's a lustful, beautiful and fairy-like but deadly."

"I wouldn't know since she was in possession of my wife's body when I was being killed." Ryoma bit out with a dark look. He still couldn't think of that day without feeling anger and sickness eat at him.

"She's a succubus who climbed in rank and earned a place to elevate closer to higher demons." Fuji explained.

"Otou-san, owatta (Dad, I'm done)."

Both cease talk of business and watched as the boy came tearing into the room with a smug, crooked smile. Dressed in his smart black school uniform and the remnants of his breakfast on his lip, he pressed himself into the side of Ryoma lovingly.

"Ryohei,"

"Hm?" His son looked up at him in question. Yet a quirking eyebrow that he tried to hold up in a similar fashion to his father's questioning look ruined the seriousness and made Ryoma lean down towards his son.

"Your face," Ryoma uttered with a smile at his adorable son.

In Fuji's opinion, the only time the façade and hardness faded from his prey was when he looked at his son. Otherwise he was a total demon; he'd fit right along them lords of hell… better yet, he was a slave driver from the first breath he drew after their contract.

"It's Syuusuke's job to clean up after me." Ryohei said smugly.

"There are things bocchan needs to learn on his own." Fuji said with a wider smile.

_One too many times I long to spank both father and son for their arrogance but I held my smile and hid my irritation to get my revenge in at a later date. After all, this tasty morsel would be all mine one day…_

"Shall we get you to school?" Ryoma asked his son.

"Un!" Ryohei agreed. "Ike Syuu-chan!(Let's go)." He ran out hyped for his day at school as Fuji was starting to get used to and if he was being totally honest, he'd say that little boy was a certain level of attractiveness that would only increase tenfold when he grew.

Fuji chuckled and followed both father and son out. Today would be a very busy day. It had been roughly a month since Ryoma's return from the dead without his wife as the people would like to proclaim and preparations were finalized.

Fuji was well aware of hunting one of his own kind since he had done so multiple times in the past centuries when he became bored and needed amusement but Aiyoku was different. She was a mere demoness at one point till she learned her arts of persuasion and love for complicated spells.

In the demon hierarchy, no one sat higher than Lucifer and his seven demon lords of hell but it was no joke that Aiyoku is inching her way up to becoming Lucifer's mistress. Hunting her would no doubt move him, into the circle which he avoided due to its tendency to trouble his own happiness.

Fuji shook his head in slight irritation. His little boy was costing him a lot.

xXx

**Echizen Corp.**

"So what's my lead?" Ryoma asked as he settled into his chair.

"Aiyoku loves to complicate the specifications to summon herself to the human world for souls." Fuji said with a slight smile as his eyes trailed his master's figure. "It puts the unwitting people who perform the sacrifice under a two grave contract by allowing their souls to become hers upon their death as well."

"What is up with you demons and souls?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"It is food and power to us." Fuji explained lifting Ryoma's face to look up at him using a single finger hooked under his chin. "It dictates how strong and useful we are to our lord."

"You're a bad influence over me." Ryoma said tearing away from his hold. "I can think of nothing but how to take my revenge these last two months."

"Well that is why I'm here am I not?" Fuji questioned with a smile. "We must focus so I can eat."

"Eventually," Ryoma said with a wave to dismiss Fuji's end of their deal.

"What do you have on the happenings?" Ryoma said looking at the compilations Fuji had done. "Why do you suspect that Miyo's uncle and aunt would be part of the ring to destroy us?"

"They have the most to gain Ryoma-sama." Fuji said as one of his teasing smiles spread across his face. "After all, it seemed they wanted to claim bocchan and your companies way too quickly for someone who was worried about your whereabouts."

Ryoma nodded as he too remembered that within the week of Miyo and his disappearance, the newscasters all blared on about how Miyo's uncle and aunt swooped in to comfort his son and claim their place as the new owners of the corporations.

They had seemed relieved to some degree when Fuji had reappeared with himself in tow but Ryoma had been too angry at the time to pay too much attention to them.

"So they wanted the money…" Ryoma said after mulling over the facts he knew and the things he saw.

"As you can see they have distanced themselves since you've fully recovered and the numbers of "accidents" around you have diligently decreased since I've been caring for you." Fuji said trailing a finger deliciously down Ryoma's pale, beautiful face.

"You shall investigate thoroughly before we make our move against them." Ryoma commanded in a arrogant tone.

"Of course," Fuji bowed low with a small smile.

Really! His master was surely born into the wrong century for he could swear the tones he commanded in were one of aristocratic and noble means. The way he talked to many people was abrupt and commanding to some; insolent to others. The way he carried himself was arrogantly regal and it was positively impossible that the figure he helped dress each morning was NOT royalty some point in his past life.

Fuji walked out and wondered exactly when had he last enjoyed his meal as he did Ryoma.

xXx

Ryoma tentatively placed the piece of chocolate into his mouth and let the sweet silkiness fill his senses and melt. He felt the usual dark thoughts enter his mind when he had nothing better to do then contemplate his revenge. He was over the dread of having been the one to survive, he was at a point where he was savoring the sweet pain he would inflict on the ones responsible for the hurt they caused him and Miyo… and he swore. He'd free Miyo's soul from within that bitch and guide her to where she belonged; in heaven. He was content to be the ground that crumbled away to save her and their son if he had to be and this was what he was going to do.

He sighed and stood suddenly. He needed to walk off his anxiety and the darkness in his mind. It crept up and darkens his thoughts if he didn't focus on other things and not worry about the impending suffering he was going to cause for those who hurt his family and him.

"It doesn't need to end that way…"

Ryoma turned quickly as his cat-like eyes caught the man perched on his desk as he viewed Ryoma thoughtfully with dark eyes. He was dressed in a dark suit that fitted his body and wore black shoes as well. There was something calm and silent about the man and it pricked Ryoma's senses. He wasn't too afraid of this guy being an assassin since he could call his demon at will but there was something about that look.

"Are you trying to see what I am?" the man asked standing to straighten himself and walk towards Ryoma.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"The way to redemption is not far off for you, "The man said with a small smile. "If you come with me it won't be too late for you."

"If you're an angel then you're about two and half months too late." Ryoma said with darker golden eyes that reflected his mood at the moment.

"I'm actually not," The male said with a slight smile. "I'm afraid those babies don't grace you unless you come with and get cleansed."

"So now we're dirty?" Ryoma asked with a sardonic smile.

"It's nothing to be cynical about," The man said with a sigh. "It's just the system at work."

"So you must be the subordinate here to root me to the light?" Ryoma asked sarcastically.

"I'm the Shinigami whose here to say you've thwarted your own death by throwing me off your trail but I'm back and on track." The male said seriously looking at Ryoma. "I'm Aizu "

"So it's your job to drag me to the light?" Ryoma asked.

"It's not my job to drag you to the light or dark," Aizu admitted. "I'm merely sent to guide those who have died or is close to it the rest of the way."

"Well I'm headed there after my goals are complete so I'll eventually be there. Feel free to feel better now and leave." Ryoma said turning away coldly.

"It doesn't work that way." Aizu said solemnly. "If you don't come with me you'll become a wandering spirit, a spirit who can never rest, eternally stuck."

"Trust me; the demon will make sure I make it somewhere." Ryoma said bitingly with a bitter smile now.

"You're already dead," Aizu said seriously now. "The only reason you're still here is because of the high level demon who has stopped you from separating from your dead shell now."

"I asked him too." Ryoma said stubbornly.

"I don't like to be forced to take you," Aizu said softly though his right hand dropped to form a ball of energy which created his scythe from thin air.

"But you're going to anyways…" Ryoma said reading his intentions clearly. He gripped his hands into fists and frowned.

"Well then," Aizu started only to stop and suddenly launch forward. He started to swing his scythe with deadly accuracy but Ryoma stood his ground.

"Syuusuke!"

Ryoma didn't even blink as a metal clang could be heard before Syuusuke's back even fully appeared before him.

"I hope you have a good reason for trying to take my prey," Fuji started with a smile at his opponent. His dark blade locked against the sliver of the scythe contrasted to Ryoma's eyes from where he stood.

"You've overstep your line demon," Aizu said twisting his scythe back into thin air. "You're in MY territory."

"If you remember, we sometimes bring people into your territory." Fuji said with a wider smile withdrawing his own weapon. "I do hate to cross blades if I don't have to."

"It's against the rules on your and my book to withhold a person at death's door." Aizu reminded him.

"But under MY book, I can hold a person's life in balance within a year of their written death." Fuji said turning blue eyes upon the soul reaper. "If we have a prior deal"

"Deals with demons are supposed to be made ahead of time with a certain time limit."

"In this case it was made seconds before his supposed demise." Aizu pointed out. "Leaving his soul in the clear for anyone to take."

"He's mine," Fuji stated clearly. "I won't let you take what is mine in the opposite direction I want him to go."

"It's not for me to decide which way he goes." Aizu reminded him. "I just do the collecting."

"Then collect all those others misfortunate souls who decide to linger but not what I claim as mine." Fuji said. "I won't hesitate either…"

Aizu frowned and looked over at Ryoma instead. "If I catch him with my scythe then he's mine." Not saying more he turned away and disappeared into thin air.

"Why the hell is there a shinigami after me?" Ryoma asked. "I thought reapers were nothing more than fake things made up by people."

"Oh they are real all right." Fuji said with an impartial smile to Ryoma. "They are the ones to guide people's soul to the Gates of Judgment."

"But in some cases…"

"Some people don't want to leave the world of the living or in your case, you've already promised your soul to me." Fuji said with a widening smile. "And I don't share what's mine with anyone."

"What about Miyo's?" Ryoma asked looking out the window.

"Hers was promised away yours." Fuji reminded him. "If I didn't take pity and got interested in your plea, you would've been led away by him already or worse, become a wandering spirit."

"So they gather every kind of soul…" Ryoma started.

"Practically, unless the soul is too tainted or refuses to go with them then their death scythes makes the last decision." Fuji said informatively. "Those sharp bastards hurt like a bitch though so careful to not get cut."

"That's your job to see to my safety," Ryoma pointed out. "How about when we free Miyo's soul?"

"The souls consumed by Aiyoku will all be released and the shinigamis will do their job and round those souls to the Gates." Fuji said easily.

"If she chooses not to go with then?" Ryoma asked looking up into Fuji's blue eyes.

"Then she will become a wandering spirit with no place to go." Fuji explained.

"My my… it seems like we have trouble on our hands…."

"Hn… you just keep your end of the bargain." Ryoma said with a frown.

"Of course Ryoma-sama… shall we go collect a piece of the puzzle?" Fuji asked brushing a cool hand across Ryoma cheek.

"We might as well since the air of death is stronger than usual." Ryoma said sweeping ahead of Fuji quickly. It seemed there were going to be obstacles in his path but nothing was going to stop him from his revenge.

Fuji smiled as he followed his master. The best thing about Ryoma was his strong goal that he would do anything to accomplish. Whether it was morally wrong or right, he would do what it takes for himself to win. He wondered if Aiyoku would notice that her souls were all coming to her posthaste rather than how she usually went about getting all the souls in her manner. Fuji chuckled a bit as he rounded the corner after Ryoma and pressed the button for the elevator.

If there was one thing he could enjoy about this world, it was learning how to do everything the inconvenient way… sadly one thing Ryoma insisted on was him NOT being suspicious so that meant being compliant to the inconvenience.

His thoughts once more strayed to how stupid humans were to believe and sacrifice anything for their own selfish means. Though demons and on the slightly annoying occasion; angels can roam this world, there were certain restrictions. Only certain mid-level demons and high level demons could roam freely up here but since it is neutral grounds. They couldn't use their powers or gain a physical form of longer than twelve hours unless they could convince, seduce, or make a person allow them to posses or bind them in contract to gain leverage.

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"My Ryoma… what brings you here?" Miyo's aunt asked settling on her sofa as she poured Ryoma some tea she had been having before he had come.

"I didn't know you both owned a warehouse full of cars." Ryoma said looking around them with blank eyes. He remembered this warehouse all right… and the pain.

"We recently acquired it when your uncle started buying more cars than we needed at home." Miyo's aunt said carefully as she eyed her husband from under her lashes. "So what is your reason for seeking us out today?"

"Just some questions," Ryoma admitted as he turned his eyes onto the aunt and uncle he had thought well off to step up and take care of his son and their companies while it was unclear what had happened to Miyo and him.

He had decided to come alone and asked Syuusuke to wait outside in the car if he should need assistance. He didn't expect the need to use the demon until he had a through talk to them about what they brought upon themselves.

"Oh, like what?" Miyo's aunt asked pausing only slightly to glance at her husband sitting across from her on the settee.

"Like what possessed you both to go through with murdering Miyo and me." Ryoma said all on one stride. He noted the tension as Miyo's uncle straightened and her aunt's hand trembled slightly before she turned shocked eyes towards him.

"Why would you think we had ANYTHING" she emphasized, "with the incident Miyo and you went through?"

"Because the signs were all there," Ryoma said easily as he looked coolly up at them. "IF you needed money, Miyo would've helped you easily."

"Now see here-" Miyo's uncle started in a agitated state.

"But you both wanted it all didn't you? You didn't care if you had to do away with my son at a later date, as long as it was all yours wasn't it?" Ryoma asked. "As I recall, there was more than two people present at that warehouse, who else collaborated with you two?"

A silence settled over all three as two considered what to say and the other waited for a reply to his question.

"It'd make my life easier if you were to say…" Ryoma said standing with a dark glare at both. "It'd make the killing faster."

Miyo's uncle moved first and whipped out a gun hidden underneath the pillow of the settee and he stared Ryoma down. "Why did you even survive? We listened to that stupid ritual and it didn't even bring the richness that demon said we'd get. You reappeared and took everything!"

"Do you really want to try that again?" Ryoma asked with a cold smirk upon his lips.

"Shut up you bastard! I'm the one with the upperhand!" He shouted shoving the gun closer towards Ryoma. His wife did nothing as she continued to fold her napkin and pretended the scene wasn't even happening.

"I suppose you have nothing to add madam," Ryoma asked looking at her contemptuously.

"Not at all," she said turning indifferent eyes to Ryoma. " We will get what we all deserve after this right?"

"For once, madam," Ryoma started with a calm voice. "I believe you are right. Syuusuke!"

Saying the name alerted both to the possibility that there was another and Miyo's uncle didn't want a chance of that. He shot point blank at Ryoma and turned around trying to find the other person.

"Are you always so late?" Ryoma complained as he eyed the bullet three centimeters from his suit in between Fuji's middle and pointer finger.

"It seemed you had everything under control," Fuji said dropping the bullet he had caught between two fingers onto the carpet. "It seems saving you has torn my glove." Fuji added looking at the tear the force of the bullet caused on his gloves.

"Just do your job," Ryoma said shifting his gaze to the stricken looks on Miyo's uncle and aunt's face. It seemed they didn't expect a mere butler to be able to catch bullets with his hands.

"Of course, Ryoma-sama," Fuji said with a deep bow before turning with a wide smile to the other two occupants in the room.

"Who are you?" her uncle questioned raising the gun again.

"Why, I'm Ryoma-sama's impeccable butler," Fuji said lightly. He started to remove his damaged glove with a light tune when three shots rang out and he was forcibly tossed backwards from the force of the bullets embedding into him.

"Nasty things to get out though not deadly to one such as myself," Fuji said moving forward again after the slight setback. "Now it's my turn."

"Darling!" Miyo's aunt cried out in alarm but there was nothing more to say as Fuji made his move quickly breaking her neck before swing around and throwing a knife at the uncle. It penetrated his heart and he gasped and fell back onto the settee.

"Lovely thing about this bayonet is that it goes in and comes out with little to no blood spill." Fuji uttered as he removed it swiftly.

Ryoma watched with little to no remorse for what he instigated. He wasn't scared of the outcome nor did he regret it actually. Getting even was what he aimed at and in his thinking, this was just about right.

"It's an act of sin we just did Ryoma… how do you feel?" Fuji asked removing Ryoma's cup of tea so it wouldn't seem as if there had been another person present.

"None of your business," Ryoma stated coldly as he turned away and even stepped over his wife's aunt as if she was no more than dirt.

Fuji chuckled and knew instantly a demon when he saw one. This was one human demon that he wanted to see lose control a little."

"We need to work on your timing," Ryoma's irritated voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Each demon has his own way at what is on time," Fuji said with a slightly sadistic smile.

"I demand promptness," Ryoma said glaring at Fuji. "Don't make ME hurt you for your carelessness."

"You are the only master I've ever had that doesn't fear what I could do to you," Fuji said with ease as he followed Ryoma obediently.

"With my contract, it'll be by MY rules." Ryoma stated.

Yes….Revenge is sinful; but he'd do it anyways.

* * *

A/N: So the first chapter ends with a demon-like Ryoma emerging. Do review for more wicked Ryoma and ever faithful Syuusuke.


	3. Satisfying

A/N: Suddenly we are back here and already it's my 8th anniversary. To celebrate I have new stories started as I usually do and will continue to release the rest tomorrow.

Thank you so much to all the critics, Lurkers, reviewers, and loyal followers. Without all of you, there would never have been eight years of Thrill from this Authoress. Thank you so much for putting up with fickle dates of updating and Thank you for always reviewing and being persistent with PM's to get me to update. THAT is what makes me work my butt off to bring you these.

….

MARYLOVER- My thoughts exactly as I wrote this story. As for why there is no one else familiar within the story, that's just me trying something new once more XD

I wanted to try a story based solely on the two characters I chose and no one else from the series would be featured.

Tenpouin Yuuki- I do take forever but I appreciate all of you who still take the time to stop by and read my work.

Quixling- Well that's the reason I do polls. It's hard for me so I have the reader's choose.

Sammie- I will do my upmost best to portray them in this situation. I have a basis so hopefully that is enough to create a good story.

Shizaki Kuro- Hopefully I can pull of this satisfactorily to me.

….

**Revenge is…**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Funny how selling your soul to the demon could seem like nothing when you want to extend your hell to those who benefitted from your death. THRILL

…..

**Ch III: Satisfying**

_**Echizen Residence**_

_**3 Weeks Later**_

Ryoma shot up covered in sweat as he breathed hard. He was having nightmares again of that day.

"Shall I bring you some water?"

Ryoma turned towards the direction of Fuji's voice since the room was pitch dark besides the open window beside his bed. Fuji stepped out of the shadows of his room and into the light of the moon with a glass extended faithfully towards Ryoma.

"No?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'll call if I have need of your service?" Ryoma bit out though he took the offered water and drank a mouthful down.

"There's no need to fear that I know your weakness Ryoma-sama, it's my business to know." Fuji said with a bright smile to his employer.

"Che!" Ryoma let out before tipping the glass upward for more water.

He hated showing his weaknesses to anyone. Irritation still ran deep from the very first night the nightmares had started. The damn demon kept a vigilant watch over him during those hours he struggled to awaken from his hell and he never failed to have a cup of water to refresh him afterwards. Sometimes Ryoma wanted to question where he learned to be so precise, so correct and so knowledgably but he resisted each time.

The deal was to finish his wish, not to get close and personal with his demon.

While Ryoma fussed about his own demons and questions, Fuji chuckled softly and enjoyed the view of how cute his employer was looking at times like these. Ryoma was rarely compliant and sulked even less. It was priceless to have a moment where he was pouting and debating god knows what quietly. His golden eyes could be seen by the pale moonlight but the utterly beautiful thing was the seal in his right eye. It was the contract seal he placed in those eyes but rarely was Ryoma seen without his contacts unless he was retiring for the night.

Though it should serve as a reminder to Syuusuke that he belonged to that cute, demanding man; it brought the opposite effect. He was stunned by how good-looking his master was sometimes.

As a demon, he accepted contracts based on how interesting it'd be for him not on looks or power as some demons did. He had done that in the beginning and found that the more convenient and easy it was to gain the soul, the more distasteful and bored he got.

Fuji placed the glass back on his serving tray and backed out of the room. Despite the brave front his prey put in front of him, the night revealed all types of weaknesses and his nightmares were one.

Knowing his master would be okay for the rest of the night, he headed to his room and with a wave of his hand; a blue flame opened to reveal the underworld and became his eyes. He had been slightly curious about the state of Aiyoku's mind knowing that two of her preys had been delivered to her posthaste without any provoking from her side.

From memory, Syuusuke knew if there's one thing that Aiyoku hated was her prey dying posthaste without getting a chance to think about being so smart to escape death or the fact that she didn't get to hunt them herself.

A ghost of a smile made its way across his lips as he watched a pouty Aiyoku fixing her hair. Despite the nice seat she held near the demon king, she was still too amateur to feel the depth of his gaze that any high leveled demon would be able to read if someone was spying on them.

XxX

**The Next Morning**

Syuusuke kept the object of his current interest under wraps as he watched her slow past the doorway and eye Ryoma with little concealment that she was interested in a relationship of any sort. Sometimes Syuusuke pitied the succubus to be but today her gaze was disturbingly familiar to what he was supposed to be looking for.

Today, Ryoma was wrapping up his wife's company and making sure everything was running smoothly. He had taken the condolences of many people well considering that he hated talking about his wife; whose body had not turned up and the aunt and uncle murder as the news was calling it.

"The master won't notice," Fuji stated to the secretary who once more hovered near the door trying to attract the attention of the man crouched over his work.

"I-" she started and Fuji suddenly pinpointed what the area of interest was. He smiled slowly and saw the blush climb from her neck up but he cornered her anyways and captured her gaze.

'Look at me,' Fuji commanded silently as he casted his dark spell on her momentarily. Immediately she froze locked in his stare and he delved effortlessly into her mind and memories.

"_She's so lucky that his eyes are always looking in hers."_

"_He can't keep his eyes off of hers."_

"_I wish he'd look at me."_

"_I want a husband like that!"_

"_I would give anything-"_

Fuji looked away and broke the spell swiftly. It seemed the next victim was making it very obvious she would like to be the next wife.

'Sadly he's all mine,' Fuji thought with a smile as he watched her snap out of the spell and blink in confusion as to why she was standing here.

"Syuusuke!"

"Yes Ryoma-sama?" Fuji asked turning to walk into the office room.

"Have you located the rest?" Ryoma asked looking up from his work.

"I have located one." Fuji confirmed with a smile. "Might I say you could use a break?"

"I don't have time for one." Ryoma reminded him. "I'll be here for another hour at least."

"Shall I come back to pick you up after preparations then?" Fuji questioned.

"Of course," Ryoma said dismissively and turned back to the work. He glanced back up when he didn't hear Syuusuke excuse himself and realized the demon was looking at him still.

"What?"

"You're wife's secretary has beautiful eyes." Fuji said slowly as he turned to leave the room. "Excuse me,"

"So?" Ryoma asked rising to the bait. He was more than used to the prod the demon gives by now.

"They resemble your wife's… don't they?" Fuji asked with a smile over his shoulder before he left not waiting for a reply.

Ryoma turned to face the secretary that seemed to be hovering by the door and indeed noted that her violet eyes resembled his Miyo's. Ryoma frowned slightly as he wondered if the devil was playing him or actually telling him Miyo's secretary had something to do with his wife and his kidnap or Miyo's death.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

Fuji hummed in amusement as he thought of the frustrated frown on his employer's face when he dropped that hint. If there was anything he enjoyed to its fullest with this master was the cute reactions he could pry out.

Fuji chuckled lightly as finished packing his master's lunch. He needed to get back to his slave driver's side before he thought up a whole agenda for him. It wasn't that he minded doing menial work on occasion but it took him away from what he enjoyed doing most. Caring and observing his human was his upmost favorite pastime.

Fuji's smile deepened before he moved a step to the right to avoid the sword that swung down with precision where he had been standing.

"Who are you?" Fuji asked turning around to face his assailant. The person did not answer as they turned the blade to the side to slice his head completely off instead. Blocking the attack easily with the knife he had used to cut Ryoma's sandwich in half earlier, he deflected the strong attacks and opened his eyes. He exerted his aura immediately making the person flinch a bit from the change in the atmosphere. Tossing his knife at his assailant, the person became a woman when the knife pierced the dark hood over her face to reveal angry red eyes. His eyes roved over her as she backed away to a safer distance.

It was easy to see who she was once he saw the stance and the engravings on her sword. She was a demon hunter, and the marking on the sword indicated she was a very good one. Her midnight black hair was pulled back with a single, long hair pin, her red lips was pressed in thought of her next move, and her ruby eyes seemed intent on his every move. She adjusted her stance and Fuji's eyes were drawn to the outfit she wore of black leather. It was fitted against her body and the jacket was half unzipped, showcasing a black bodice that laced her cream breasts tightly and emphasized her tiny waist underneath the cape-like coat she wore. Her equipment belt was well stocked on her shapely hips; her tight black leggings showcased her black heeled boots wonderfully.

"It's a shame not more skin is shown though it is tempting." Fuji stated light-heartedly with a smile now. "I don't suppose you'll just continue on your way right?"

She smiled before her eyes sharpened once more. "Not all demon hunters are saints."

Fuji could agree. He had run into her clan more than a dozen times over his centuries of life and each time had been more than just a slight pain to get them away.

Her clan of Demon Hunters was persistent, quick and efficient. More than a handful of demons exterminated were due to this clan alone and if Fuji was correct, the crest she wore on her neck was that of the clan leader. That would make her Scarlet. Her name ran terrors through demons in the underworld and even S rank demons like himself were cautious.

"I take it you know who I am." Scarlet spoke in a slightly husky voice.

"As well as you know me," Fuji agreed. "I would play but there's better things for me to do-"

Scarlet attacked mumbling her spell as she attacked and put him on defense.

'Shimatta…(Dammit)" Fuji uttered as he felt a slight sting on his left shoulder before he could dodge. He saw her red lips curve upward seeing the cut and he knew if he wanted to not use a lot of energy he was going to have to get out now.

Fuji deflected the next attack and kicked her hard on the hip. He heard her land with a grunt on the wall but didn't look as he grabbed the lunch and disappeared. The trouble he put himself into just to get a ungrateful look from his master.

XxX

Ryoma turned his attention to the girl putting his tea beside him. He was just going to thank her but what the demon told him earlier was starting to bug him. So he was now trying to get a good look at the girl and when he took into account that she did have similar eyes to Miyo after she had made eye contact with him, everything inside of him seemed to pause and the pain seemed to seep in.

"You… your eyes…" Ryoma managed to say.

He had recall Fuji telling him that the people who benefitted from Miyo's death would have a part of Miyo.

"Yes?" she answered. Her eyes lit up like Miyo's would when she was delighted. Her eyes softened in the same way and instead of feeling the refreshing happiness he usual felt when Miyo gave him that look, he felt sick as disgust and pain melded together.

The girl had no idea how he felt though. From the way her eyes lit she was only thankful he had noticed her and if he really thought about it, perhaps she had wanted that from the beginning since she was trying to be so helpful the whole day he had spent here. Had she wanted to catch his attention despite knowing he was married and his wife was missing? Or did she know Miyo was dead because she had been one of the people there to make sure she died?

"How do you feel now that you have his attention?"

Both Ryoma and the secretary whipped around to face a perfectly composed Fuji as he walked into the office shutting the door behind him. A smile crossed his lips as he advanced and placed the bento he made on the desk beside the tea.

"What do you-"

"I presume you've seen for yourself Ryoma-sama?" Fuji asked as he placed himself behind Ryoma so they both faced the girl in front of them.

"So you were there…" Ryoma said looking at the girl with anger now.

"I…I don't understand…" the girl stuttered out.

"You helped kill Miyo." Ryoma said with an emotionless face. "Why?"

"I… Echizen-san…" She protested. "I can't-"

"You have brown eyes…. But why is it violet now?" Ryoma questioned.

"Shall I?" Fuji asked turning a wider smile to the horrified girl in front of him.

Ryoma merely stood to exit the room to the spare room Miyo often used to relax when she couldn't leave the office. "Finish her," Ryoma said emotionlessly.

"As you wish," Fuji said softly. He was impressed that Ryoma was becoming so heartless in such little time. He was at the point where he could order the death of family and woman like it was nothing. He'd make a perfect devil if given the chance.

"What are you going to do… it's already been done," She said backing away as she tried to pry the door open. "She's dead."

"Exactly…" Fuji said with a nod. "That's why you have to pay with what you can give."

She let out a scream as she tried once more to open the door that Fuji had already sealed earlier when he entered.

"Don't worry…" Fuji whispered. "It'll be quick."

And it was, Fuji reached around and twisted her head quickly and effortlessly as if she was but a mannequin and her soul shot down towards hell while Fuji disposed of her human shell with a handy spell he had learned to burn a body within a few seconds.

He wondered when his master would be a demon enough to watch the execution as he finished the spell watching with no remorse as the black flames ate her body into ashes and from ashes to nothingness. To erase her existence would take a little more work.

"So you are the reason…"

Fuji turned around with a smile and bowed.

"Ah… Miyo-sama… you've returned with quite a succubus within you."

"What's it to you demon?" Aiyoku asked with a frown. "Why are you killing my prey?"

"So the great succubus isn't yet high enough to gain a solid form for herself but needs her sacrifices body still." Fuji said with slight mockery ignoring her question. "What form would you take after that body has served its purpose?"

"State your purpose!" Aiyoku said in anger. She had enough of Fuji's teasing.

"No reason," Fuji admitted with another smile. "My prey wishes for your demise"

Aiyoku was about to respond but Fuji's smile suddenly dissipated and he disappeared.

XxX

"Again?" Fuji asked as he caught the Shinigami's scythe between his palms.

"I told you already demon… this soul goes." Aizu said with a frown that once more his mission was thwarted by a demon.

"And I believe I told you this tasty morsel is reserved permanently." Fuji said pushing Aizu and his scythe away from Ryoma and himself.

"You can't protect him forever," Aizu warned retracting his scythe swiftly.

"He'll leave on my terms reaper." Fuji promised opening his eyes in all seriousness.

Aizu let out a snort and turned away, disappearing into the darkness in the room.

Fuji was rigid until he felt the presence leave but Ryoma wasn't able to guess his thoughts as he was already turning around with a renewed smile at Ryoma.

"Ryoma-sama… you are a lot of work."

"Best souls are the ones you work for." Ryoma said smugly.

XxX

**Hell**

Aiyoku whined as she traced a finger down the demon king's bicep in anger.

He merely laughed and pet her on the head as he listened to her complain about one of his high generals running her fun.

"It's not right!" Aiyoku said with a pout.

"But that particular general NEVER goes through any trouble unless it's interesting so what trouble did you cause to attract his attention?"

"Nothing from my usual!" Aiyoku complained. "Tell him to stop!"

A chuckle escaped the man's lips once more before he waved a nearby demon to his side.

"Your highess?"

"Summon General Syuusuke to me."

XxX

**Echizen Residence**

**That Night**

Ryoma smile as he shut the door to his son's room. Ryohei had never needed constant assurance that his father would be next door until the incident. Now he was constantly fearful of being left alone.

Turning to his room, Ryoma paused only when he heard the confident clicks of someone's heels heading towards him. He stared at the woman in front of him emotionlessly. He tried to discern if she was a threat of not when she spoke first.

"I am, Azul Scarlet," She said confidently. "There is a demon scent strong near you and this household."

"And if there is?" Ryoma asked.

"Then I will exterminate it." She said pulling her sword out quickly as she crouched forward and launched herself into a quick attack beside Ryoma.

"You just won't let up won't you?" Fuji asked stepping from the shadows with his own sword to block her blade.

"Why when such a powerful demon is among us?" She hissed out putting more strength into her sword to push his back.

Fuji adjusted but gritted his teeth when she swung a hand onto his shoulder where he had been cut earlier. If there was one thing about Scarlet's clan he disliked above all else was the magic on the blade that prevented the demons from healing at their normal pace.

"Hurts don't it?" Scarlet taunted with a smile seeing the way Fuji's jaw had tightened slightly.

"What do you think?" Fuji asked unwilling to yield a yes to her.

Scarlet swung a dagger out which Fuji blocked easily before she swung once more aiming for an instant kill. Fuji blocked inches before she could slice him open and yet she was a step ahead as he jabbed her hair pin into his shoulder in victory. Her black hair swirled down because she had used the pin holding it up but even Fuji was impressed. The leader was not to be underestimated for she fought with dirty tactics worthy of any demon rather than one of the light.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma called out in alarm.

"Sumane ( sorry)" Fuji called out to Ryoma. "My unsightly appearance is horrible."

"Hah!" Scarlet yelled out as she moved forward once more. She aimed for another vital point in a exhilarating moment of the battle. It was only when she suddenly saw the human move in front that she had to move her blade and was slightly distracted from her goal.

Fuji took the chance or interruption and casted a quick dark dagger and drove it into her thigh. He got ready for a counter but to his relief she grunted in pain and fled.

"Who was she?" Ryoma asked looking into the darkness that she disappeared into.

"Demon hunter," Fuji intoned looking at his master in slight wonder. What possessed Ryoma to place himself in front him?

"Che… so even those people exist too." Ryoma uttered in annoyance.

"Why did you do that Ryoma-sama?" Fuji asked watching Ryoma head to his room.

"It'll be more troublesome on me if my stupid demon can't do his job." Ryoma merely stated as he disappeared into his room. In all honesty later in bed though, Ryoma had no idea why he did it… his body just reacted on it's own.

…..

A/N: Another person is added so we now have the Demon Hunter, a Reaper, the Humans and Demons. What could possibly show next?


End file.
